


Bah, Humbug

by Aer



Category: Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Secret Santa, non Christians dealing with pervasive Christmas trappings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aer/pseuds/Aer
Summary: There’s something up with Raven. She’s... Enjoying Christmas?





	Bah, Humbug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaangyChocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaangyChocolate/gifts).



> This is my Secret Santa gift for squiddybeifong on tumblr, who gave me the prompt candy canes. I hope it lives up to expectations. 
> 
> Merry Christmas!

If someone had asked Damian a week ago if Raven liked sweets, he’d have scoffed, if he’d deigned to answer such a foolish question at all. Aside from the cotton candy at the fair Starfire had dragged them all to, he’d never seen her consume anything sugary.

Then December came. 

Everything had changed. It was as if some sweet toothed, Christmas minded spirit had possessed her. (He had considered checking for that, but the logistics of a half-demon being possessed by a ghost had made even his head spin. Grayson had actually thrown a book at him when he’d asked.) 

In the kitchen, Raven was humming quietly to herself. Damian was almost positive it was a Christmas song, though without the words he couldn’t tell. The tune certainly seemed festive, though. He made a face at the thought. She quietly slipped past him into the common room, a steaming cup in her hand. Any other day of the year, and he knew it would be tea. But now, she absentmindedly stirred a cup of hot chocolate with a candy cane, taking a sip with a small, satisfied smile. 

Damian knew that the expression on his face had become significantly more bewildered, entirely without his permission. This was entirely unexpected information. Raven turned to him. “Did you want a cup? I didn’t realize you had come down.” 

“No.” Damian nearly spat the word out. He paused, and added grudgingly. “Thank you,” before turning on one heel and hurrying out. 

If Raven, of all people, could become some sort of... Christmas fiend, he did not want to be around. It might catch. 

Damian stalked into Nightwing’s office. “Grayson! Have there been any reports of mind altering attacks or substances lately?” 

The man swiveled in the chair. “What? No. Have you been reading weird comics or something?” Raised eyebrows crinkled his domino mask. Damian glowered. 

“No. But Raven has been acting... strangely, and without obvious cause, it seemed wise to seek out more obscure ones.” 

“Oh, not this again. My head still hurts from your last Raven question.” Grayson groaned. Damian crossed his arms, still scowling. 

“It was a perfectly reasonable thought.” He argued. “While the Corrupters did not ever attempt to possess her, it would be a viable strategy, likely only put off by their need for her power and mind, not theirs. Other attackers with similar capabilities may not be so bound.” 

“I told you, you should ask Raven. She’s the one that knows about all the mystical stuff. I’m here to punch things.” Damian stubbornly ignored Grayson’s insistence on downplaying his role- he was a strategist! If they needed someone to punch something, they had far better alternatives. Beast Boy and Blue Beetle were both far more suited to the role due to their enhancements. 

“And _I_ told _you_ , she’s acting strangely. I can’t ask a possibly possessed person about the likelihood of them becoming possessed.” Damian snapped back. 

Grayson dropped his head into his hands. “Alright, you know what? Fine. You’re not going to let this go, so please. Explain to me why you think Raven is possessed.” He sighed, clearly giving up. _Finally_.

Damian nodded shortly. “Since the beginning of December, she has been behaving uncharacteristically. She has consumed more candy and sugar in the past week than she did since we met. She is also almost always humming or singing a song about Christmas. Yesterday, she smiled. At _Beast Boy_.” He wrinkled his nose. “He had shifted into a small reindeer and was arguing with Jaime about how to make his nose glow.”

Grayson blinked. “What? How would that-“ He cut himself off. “Never mind. And this is all you’ve noticed?” He shrugged at Damian’s glare. “I mean, it mostly just sounds like she likes Christmas.” 

“I was under the impression Raven did not practice Christianity, much less celebrate one of their holidays. It makes even small changes suspicious.”

Grayson paused at that. “Huh. Yeah, ok, I didn’t think of that.” He scratched his head. “What _does_ she do? For religion, I mean. She was raised by those monks, right? Did they have a religion they practiced?”

“Irrelevant, given the current conversation.” Damian cut him off. It was absolutely a failing on all their parts that they hadn’t gotten more information about Raven, but now was not the time. They could ask Raven about that later. _After_ they’d figured out if she was being possessed or not. 

Grayson sighed. “Ok, fine. We’ll go talk to Raven. She’ll tell us it’s fine, and then you‘ll drop this, alright?”

Damian crossed his arms. “Very well.” He granted- silently promising himself that if anything seemed the least bit off about Raven, he would continue to work. Leaving a team member possessed was not an option. Grayson nodded. 

“Good.” He strode out the door. Damian followed, glowering. 

They found Raven curled up on the couch in the common room. A cup full of hot chocolate sat next to her, a candy cane hooked over the edge. Another of the peppermint candies hung from her lips as she read. On the TV, _It’s a Wonderful Life_ played quietly. Damian’s eyebrow twitched. How _anyone_ thought that this was normal behavior for _Raven_ was beyond him. Grayson clearly had not learned as much from Father as he’d claimed. 

Grayson cleared his throat as he approached. Raven glanced up, a small smile upturning her lips.

“Yes?” 

Grayson waved. “Hey, Raven! Could you settle a discussion between me and Damian?”

Her eyebrow quirked up. “I suppose?” Closing her book, she twisted to face them. 

Grayson beamed. Damian twitched again. “Awesome!” He flopped down on the couch next to her. He waved at Damian. Damian scowled back, and stalked over to stand in front of them. 

“So. Damian and I were talking, and we were wondering, is it possible for you, as a half demon, to become possessed?”

She blinked. Her eyebrows shot up. “What?” 

“Well, demons possess people, right? Like the Corrupters that took over people. But you’re half demon, and demons can’t possess other demons, right?” Grayson explained. 

“Right...” Raven nodded. “My father never tried, so I don’t know if his Corrupters could control me. But my powers are very similar to his, and he rules them.” She mused, absently sipping her hot chocolate. 

“So, that’s probably no?” Grayson hazarded. Raven hummed in agreement, stirring the hot liquid with the melting candy cane. Grayson shot a glance at Damian, as if to silently say ‘see?’ Damian scoffed silently. 

“What about other entities?” He asked. 

Raven paused, tilting her head. “Such as?” 

“Ghosts, spirits, or other non corporeal beings.” Damian clarified. 

Raven’s head tilted the other way. Her posture shifted slightly. She normally sat with her spine ramrod straight- a side effect from being raised by monks and the powers that required consistent meditation, she’d mentioned once. Now, her spine curved, and she lounged back, an unfamiliar smile twisting her mouth. 

Damian tensed. 

“I don’t know.” Raven’s voice flattened for a moment. “I’ve never encountered something like that. I don’t think they could though.” 

Grayson sighed with relief. “Great!” He glanced back to Damian. “That’s great, right, Damian?” His eyes were bright, but Damian couldn’t share in his excitement. 

Raven had been lying. 

She hadn’t been acting like Raven. 

He drew breath- to do what, he wasn’t sure, and was ashamed of that fact, but he had to do _something_ , to leave Raven like this was untenable. Raven’s posture suddenly straightened and she shot up. “Oh, look, Damian! You’re standing under some mistletoe!”

Damian blinked. Glanced up. Saw the small plant- was someone trying to poison him? He wasn’t just going to eat the plant though, so it wasn’t a very good attempt. He glanced back down, mouth opening to comment- Raven bounced to a halt in front of him. He barely had time to catch a glimpse of Grayson’s eyes widening, one hand reaching out, before his vision was obscured by sparkling purple eyes. And then- 

Lips- Raven’s mouth- pressed against his? 

She tasted like peppermint. Damian didn’t know what to do with this information. He flailed his arms out- though he’d deny doing anything so undignified if anyone asked- and Raven was kissing him and _what was he supposed to do_? He heard someone choke in the background, and _damnit Grayson_ , _help me_! 

Raven’s lips were soft and warm where they pressed against him. It felt... nice?

Damian blinked slowly. He was... enjoying this? A gentle haze was settling over his brain and he was almost feeling like he should kiss back when-

“What are you doing!?” Raven tore herself away from him. 

“What?” His mind felt foggy. 

Raven glared- but not at him. 

“So this is what’s been happening.” She snarled. She snapped out her hand, lit with dark power, but not at him. At... Empty air?

No. Not empty air, but something they hadn’t been able to perceive. Damian shook his head, the fog lifting, as black light lit up a figure struggling in the air, Raven’s hand wrapped around its throat. 

“You.” Raven glowered. “I told you not to bother me again.” Damian stared. 

“Holy shit.” Grayson’s voice was faint. Raven’s hair whipped around her face as she looked around the room. 

“Where’s the rest of your merry band?” The thing in her hand just gurgled weakly. She shook it. “Well?”

Slowly, almost sheepishly, two more figures materialized. These were more obviously people, one cloaked in black, while the other almost appeared to be a depiction of Santa Claus from an older time. Raven dropped the last one, her power retreating from it. The now white figure stood, brushing at incorporeal robes. 

“Ghosts?” Grayson groaned. “Ghosts are real too?” 

“Yes. Yes, they are. And these three. Will. Not. Stop. Bothering me!” Raven snarled, hair puffing out as her powers flared with the force of her emotions.

Damian stared. This probably shouldn’t be so strange- he lived and worked with a half demon, after all- but ghosts. _Ghosts_ had been possessing Raven. 

His head was spinning again. 

“Why- why not?” Grayson asked hesitantly. He seemed slightly afraid of the answer. 

“They seem to think that I need to learn the benefit of _Christmas cheer_.” Raven spat. “Never mind that _I’m not Christian_ and I _don’t celebrate it_. I thought I’d told you to fuck off when you tried that dream vision bullshit. Apparently, they don’t know how to take _no_ for an answer.” She added, glaring daggers at the three, who looked rather shamefaced. 

Damian couldn’t help the vindicated look he shot Grayson’s way. He’d been right. Grayson’s eye roll in return was obvious, even behind the mask. Damian wrinkled his nose back. 

“Enough!” Raven barked as she bodily flung the three ghosts back as they tried to converge back on her. Her eyes glowed with power. “ **You will cease bothering me and my companions at once! We do not need your assistance**.” Her voice reverberated strangely, as if it wasn’t passing through entirely human vocal chords. 

Damian tilted his head. “Is it that easy? They were possessing you before.” 

“Now that I know of them, I can ward against them. Previously, they only harassed me in dreams, but when I put a stop to that it seems they thought more serious measures necessary.” She waved a hand, and black power surrounded the three, pressing against them until, with a strange, half mental ‘pop!’ they vanished from sight. “They will _not_ bother us again.” 

“Great!” Grayson’s voice was strangled sounding. “I’m sure that later, I will have about a million questions for you, but for now I think Damian and I need to have a talk while you do... whatever it is you need to do to keep ghosts out.” 

“Ok...” Raven murmured, bemused. 

Damian blinked as Grayson grabbed his shoulder. He hadn’t noticed the man getting up from the couch. He was slipping- he’d need to work on that. Grayson tugged at him, and with a sigh, Damian went. It was clear that whatever Grayson wanted, he wouldn’t let it slip. 

A long, and annoying conversation about what exactly he’d seen to make him think Raven possessed, and if he’d seen anything else to indicate any problems elsewhere later, Damian finally made his escape. At any other time, he’d be commending Grayson for his determination to improve their security, but at the moment, _Damian_ had other concerns. As such, it was with relief and no little amount of exasperation that he left Grayson’s office. Checking the living room and kitchen yielded no information about Raven’s current whereabouts, and neither did knocking on her room’s door. 

Out of the most likely options, Damian headed for the roof. If nothing else, the fresh air might help him clear his head- and make him stop remembering that _kiss_. It wasn’t as if he needed to worry about snow, based in California as they were. 

Of course, that was where he found Raven. She sat on the edge of the Tower, legs dangling off the side as she stared out at the water. Damian coughed softly, not wanting to startle her. Flying powers or not, surprising her into falling off the roof was the last thing he wanted to do. 

She twisted to see who it was, and offered him a small smile. “Damian.” She turned back around, and one hand dropped to her side for a moment, before coming back up with- a candy cane? Damian stiffened. 

“Ghost.” He hissed, wishing he’d brought his sword, even if it wouldn’t do anything against an incorporeal foe. Raven unwrapped the candy cane and tucked the end into her mouth. 

“Don’t worry, it’s just me.” She stood, revealing the box that had been sitting by her. Damian narrowed his eyes. It sounded like her. But that didn’t mean much. 

Raven rolled her eyes. “I already put the wards up. Look.” She waved a hand, and Damian blinked as a purple haze shimmered briefly into existence around the Tower and both Titans. 

“Then why?” Damian stared. 

“I’d never had a candy cane before. Turns out they actually taste pretty good, even when I’m not under the influence of a Christmas addicted set of ghosts.” Raven shrugged. 

“I. See.” Damian didn’t see. But as long as she wasn’t possessed, he supposed it was fine.

“No, seriously. I thought they’d be too sweet, but the peppermint is sharp enough that it doesn’t bother me.” Raven held out one. “Here, you should try it.” Damian eyed it suspiciously. 

Maybe Raven was possessed and just hiding it better? He hadn’t forgotten how the- moment under the mistletoe- had made his brain fog over. Maybe this was another attempt.

“Oh my god, Damian, I’m not possessed anymore. It’s fine.” Raven snapped. 

...That was Raven, alright. None of the ghosts had been capable of her temper, consumed as they were with Christmas spirit. They’d been so nice that it had actually freaked Beast Boy out. He’d been avoiding being in the same room as Raven since yesterday. 

He took the candy cane. It... wasn’t bad. Not nearly as sickeningly sweet as the cotton candy she’d had him try all those months ago. The peppermint flavor was, as promised, pleasantly sharp and kept the sugar from overwhelming him. “Huh.”

“I know, right?” Raven smiled at him again, more open this time, before it fell away. “Actually, I did want to talk to you about something. Other than candy canes.”

“What?” 

She glanced away- her cheeks looked darker than before. “You’re the only one who noticed that there was something actually wrong. I didn’t even know until you snapped me out of the haze they’d put me in. I guess I just wanted to thank you. For knowing me so well, and...” She paused, her cheeks clearly flushed now. “And for caring enough to say something.” She leaned in. Damian froze. 

Warm lips brushed across his cheek- which was now burning. 

“That’s all I wanted to say.” Raven stepped back, eyes avoiding his. She turned, as if to go.

“Wait!” Damian blurted out. She paused, eyebrows raised in expectation. He didn’t want her to go yet. He didn’t know why, only that it left him feeling cold, even though they were sitting in the sun. He scrambled for a reason. 

“Since I was the only one who noticed, maybe I should observe you for a while, to make sure you’ve suffered no ill effects.” He suggested, and held up the stick of sugar she’d given him. “At least until we finish these. That should be enough time.” 

Raven smiled. His chest felt strange, warm and fluttery. But that wasn’t worth thinking about, Damian decided. Not when Raven was sitting next to him, sucking on a candy cane and smiling at him. 

“Good idea.” Raven agreed. She was warm against his side, and despite not celebrating Christmas either, Damian thought that this was probably the best way to spend it he could think of.


End file.
